Estático
by Sauri
Summary: RanmaxAkane. "Lo Dioses le odiaban. Ni siquiera cuando deseaba estar con una persona que quería, para siempre, le concedían el gusto de cumplir su deseo."


N/A: Terminé de releerme el manga hace un par de semanas y volví a interesarme en sus fics. Y yendo y viniendo, acabé escribiendo esto el cual es mi primer fic de esta serie. Me baso en el final del manga pero en un AU; qué hubiera ocurriendo si Akane no vuelto de entre los muertos y tal, en el que he sido un poco cruel y triste. (¡No me culpen! Estaba escuchando el bso de Titanic y me entró una depresión del copón :_( .

En fin, ¡gracias por leer! Y siento por los errores ortográficos^^

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Estático

El día nubloso, con el Sol oculto tras la más gris de las nubes, observaba desde su perspectiva aquel acontecimiento en completa ignorancia, cantando desconsoladas melodías, al compás del viento, en los oídos del hombre vestido de negro.

La tierra blanda, de un marrón oscuro y suave, se deslizó por sus dedos cayendo cual cascada en el profundo hoyo a sus pies; y tocó fondo. Un sonido grave resonó, creando un eco lúgubre, triste, que resonaba por sus oídos, recordándole el porqué de su presencia en aquel lugar, nido de los recuerdos muertos.

Después, el silencio retumbó por el lugar. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cerró los ojos y el mundo resurgió, una vez más, de su mudez.

Las personas empezaron a moverse, con la resonancia de sus pies contra el suelo, acercándose con leves susurros bañando los labios, comentando lo que era y lo que pudo haber sido; presentándo su pésame ante la familia, mientras estrechaban las manos con apretones suaves y sonrisas triste enmascaradas por la aparente tranquilidad.

Pero nadie se acercó él; tampoco él hizo ademán para acercarse a nadie. Simplemente no quería; no deseaba verse ante el mundo, afrontar lo que la realidad le quitó, y saber que ya no había una segunda oportunidad de ganar. Un nuevo mañana que se pareciese al resto.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, los puños prietos y la mandíbula rígida, y su mala suerte, intacta, como siempre. Unas pisadas fuertes y a la vez tambaleantes, se le acercaron por la espalda. Estaba claro, los Dioses le odiaban; ni siquiera cuando deseaba estar solo, le concedían el gusto de cumplir su deseo. Ni siquiera cuando deseaba estar con una persona que quería, para siempre, le concedían el gusto de cumplir su deseo.

Una mano callosa se apoyó en el hombro, apretando suavemente, mientras que, el cuerpo que guiaba la mano, se puso junto a él. No giró el rostro, tampoco observó por el rabillo del ojo quién era. No le interesaba y aun así, sabía quién se encontraba parado al lado. El hombre eternamente perdido, no suspiró, no habló, no se movió; simplemente, estuvo. Igual que él.

Casi fue suficiente saber que, él y el hombre eternamente perdido, compartirían la misma herida de batalla, en silencio y compresión mutua. Pero sabía, de una manera un tanto tétrica, que aquel que era su mejor enemigo, amigo, podría dejar de estar perdido y encontrar su lugar en algún lugar; mientras que él, no encontraba esa posibilidad en ningún lado.

Y los minutos pasaron, cada uno con su particular ritmo marcando el sonido del tiempo. Las personas se marcharon, las lágrimas resbalaron, la pena se extendió. Después sólo quedaba el adiós final, la despedida más difícil entre todas que le pudieron dar. No había nada más.

El hombre eternamente perdido le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Esta vez le dirigió una mirada, observando como volvía por los pasos dados, conduciéndose a la salida, dejándole, como él deseaba en un principio: solo. De nuevo.

Entonces fue, en su completa soledad, cuando se permitió liberarse, ante la mirada de los Dioses que le odiaban.

Y el mundo se detuvo, la brisa paro y los animales callaron. Y lloró. Lloró como la primera vez que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, fría, notando como aquel sentimiento de angustia le invadía. Dijo su nombre, ordenando, rogando, que volviera consigo, pronunciando las palabras que nunca se dispuso ni atrevió a decir antes, una y otra vez, deseando que regresara a su lado, soñando con su sonrisa. Una y otra vez.

El Sol salió detrás de la nube gris que la cubría desde el principio, escupiendo sus rayos amarillentos luminosos, sin embargo no calidos, inundando el lugar. Las sombras perdieron terreno ante la luz, acabando su batalla en una tregua para crear siluetas con el contraste del oscuro y lo luminoso, resaltando las letras gravadas en la lápida más que nunca, ante los ojos que no soñarían más:

"Aquí yace, Tendo Akane.

Querida hija y hermana,

leal amiga y

_amada prometida_."

Y el mundo volvió a girar, pero Ranma Saotome nunca giró de nuevo con él. Estático por siempre.


End file.
